Kamon
In Kamonian mythology, the world of was created by the Kamonian’s most powerful deity and has also created any life amongst the planet. This deity was a self-proclaimed god that has also announced itself as only to leader of the Kamonian people. Kamon is a world existing within a faraway parallel universe that exists next to the milky way’s universe. It sometimes is seen as counterpart of planet earth as there are many similarities between the two worlds. But there are also a lot of differences. While humans living on earth have no knowledge of Kamon’s existence, the people of Kamon are well aware of the existence of other worlds and other forms of lives. Kamonians are masters of different kinds of magic, that have been forbidden amongst different other worlds and universes. The origin of those powers are unknown. While there are theories, none of them have ever been validated. The world of Kamon was introduced in the first season of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series and has played a significant role since. In the first season, the most powerful members of the Kamonian army have come to earth to reclaim that has been taken from them in the past. In the following seasons, Kamon had a less important appearance but has always been the center of the light and dark conflict which the Guardian Angels are facing. In the movie of the final season, Guardian Angels Of The Light, the Guardian Angels visit Kamon in person and work with several Kamonians to improve the terrible conditions, the Kamonians have to live with since the beginning of the conflict in the first season. History Era of Darkness According to legends and speculations, the world of Kamon has been created by Catastrophe itself to have a safe place to recharge his powers. As the world has been created the first Kamonian humans have been created with the only use of Catastrophe's forces when attacking the world of light once again. The era of creation, also known as era of darkness extended over several centuries until Kamon became an actual, independent world which may be the only world aware of the dozen parallel universes around them. However, instead of military forces, the Kamonian people turned into peaceful beings who will only fight if they need to protect themselves or those who are important to them. As soon as Catastrophe has realized that, it started to officially separate the specializations a Kamonian person can take. With that, different courses, schools and understandings of life have been created. Even though the people of Kamon are a peaceful folk, most of them decided to become warriors in the first years. However, over the years this trend changed and most people chose harmless specializations. Era of Downfall The era of downfall plays in the present day of the Guardian Angels of the Sky series. The era starts some time before Loo's birth and the group traveling to Kamon in 2016. Many centuries passed since the era of darkness and the people of Kamon started to live a normal life, until they realized their world is changing for unknown reason. While some Kamonians were aware that Catastrophe can be the only cause of the change, others highly admired their leader and believed any word it said. So when it said that the people from the worlds of light are responsible for the terrible conditions. Hearing about earth, most of the inhabitants started to feel hatred against the people of earth and Catastrophe once again started to gather forces to attack the world of light. In the later years, which equal with the earthen early 2010s, Catastrophe more and more gathered soldiers, junior and elite warriors and started attacking parallel worlds one after another. Around the time when the year 2013 started on earth, the Kamonian elite warriors attacked Skyriver, the capital of colors. The elite warriors have been at Skyriver for a very short period. While they left in early spring, they returned end of the season of the same year. Before they left to Skyriver, Loo decided to ask Catastrophe to take him to earth as well. And as a surprise to everyone, he accepted the request without thinking about it for at least a day. When the elite warriors and Loo left Kamon in summer, the conditions slightly got better and most people tended to forget why they kept hatred against the people from earth. However, while Catastrophe thought the Guardian Angels on earth, the era of downfall slowly started to become an important matter in Kamon. Many seas that were known for their beauty drought out and some big forests and meadows started to wither. The conditions in Kamon got extremely bad after the Guardian Angels fought off Catastrophe in episode 49. Without the people actually realizing it, the world of Kamon slowly started to disappear. Era of Light When the group visited Kamon in Bon Voyage! The Path to Kamon's Future!, they witnessed the devastations of the era of downfall. As they arrived, most of the formerly beautiful places of Kamon have been completely withered or were drought out. The only common beauty they still got to see was the never blue sky and the magical sunset. In addition to that, the Bijousha from Skyriver felt a constant darkness in Kamon, which they doubted was normal. The group soon figured out that it might be because Catastrophe has left Kamon a while ago and the so-called "world of shadows" depends on the power of eternal darkness. However, they were unable to accept the fate of the world and decided to find a way to save it for everyone's sake. After spending a night in Kamon, they found a magical crystal that didn't have any color but as soon as they broke into Catastrophe's old workroom, the crystal took the color of the guardian angel that was holding it. Then, the girls came to the conclusion, that the crystal may hold enormous power and speculated that it somehow might save the world of Kamon. To proof that, they went to the little lake close to Loo's parent's house. Holding the crystal over the drought out lake, Loo channeled the power of the crystal through his body and finally into the ground he was standing on. Within seconds, the lake has been healed and its former beauty returned just like the water filled the drought out lake once again. Seeing the results of their experiment, the girls and some of the inhabitants of Kamon hoped that the world could be rescued after all. So the group made up a plan after gathering enough people who agreed to help them, they gathered around the castle Catastrophe had built for itself ages ago. Everyone in Kamon knew that the castle itself stored a lot power and the angels thought that if they used the power of the building, they might have enough power to save Kamon from disappearing for eternal times. Following their plan, the group climbed up the roof of the castle and summoned the power of rainbows, which let the first rainbow appear the Kamonians had seen in about 50 years. Having the power of rainbow and the power of Kamon fused together, the group blew up the castle and used the crystal to channel the power that was released afterwards. Stuffed with power, the crystal was shattered into fragments that spread all around Kamon and restored any part of the world that has been affected by the devastations of the era of downfall. An eight-colored rainbow sealed the rescued Kamon that may never suffer from an era of downfall again. In the end, Loo and the angels were celebrated as heroes. Even those, who judged them for fighting against Catastrophe at first, admitted that they were grateful to be saved. At the same time the castle has been destroyed and Kamon has been saved, a portal between earth and Kamon has been opened, which can only be opened by Kamonian powers or the power of hope stored in the Crystal Wands. The World of Kamon Kamonians Named Kamonians *'Catastrof:' Original creator of Kamon. *'Halo:' Elite Warrior of Kamon. *'Brank:' Elite Warrior of Kamon. *'Voide:' Elite Warrior of Kamon. *'Taim:' Elite Warrior of Kamon. *'Brek:' Elite Warrior of Kamon. *'Loo:' Warrior student and hero of Kamon. *'Aziz:' Highly respected Protect of Lives. *'Kalena:' Former chef, Loo's mother. *'Kallisto:' Loo's younger sister. *'Kalliope:' Loo's younger sister. *'Mie:' Appeared in episode 127. *'Ryza:' Movie character, Voide's younger sister. *'Kiela:' Healer; Voide's mother. Language Kamon, unlike Skyriver, has their own language, which is quite different from any language spoken on earth. The Kamonian language is simply known as Kamonian and is spoken all over the world. Even though some regions of Kamon have their own dialect, the language still stays the same and the people hardly have any problem talking with each other. Despite having different symbols, the Kamonian writing system is very identical to the western writing system on earth as each symbol has their own meaning and could be paired with an English letter. Powers of Kamon Any person from Kamon is naturally born with magical powers, that will first activate themselves when the person turns two years old. After that, the powers will steadily grow and reach their peak once then user reaches 20th year of life. Any Kamonian is granted the neutral powers of Teleportation and Telekinesis. These two powers are the first a Kamonian child will learn to use. However, there are special children who have problems with channelling their powers at first but end up being stronger than most of the inhabitant of Kamon. Once a Kamonian child starts their fourth year in school, they have to choose the specialization they want to learn in the future. Specializations The school in Kamon starts for every child as soon as they turn six years old. Until they turn ten, the will be taught common knowledge, and will also be taught how to use their average powers in a smarter way. As soon as they start their fourth year in school, they have to choose the specialization they want to learn in the future. Specializations separate the usage of Kamonian powers and every specialization has their own individual powers, which only those, who chose the branch, can achieve to use. *'Warrior branch:' Any Kamonian who wants to use active powers to protect themselves or what they see as important may choose to become a warrior. A warrior can use the power of Manifestation in order to create any kind of weapons they need to attack. Most warriors, however, are seen with only one type of weapon, which is the one they are most skilled with. Warriors have the chance to become elite warriors, the highest rank of warriors all over Kamon. **Exclusive powers of warriors: Creating energy balls, using sword beams, using beams in general *'Healer branch:' Kamonians who are against using violence have the chance to become a healer, that can heal any kind of wound. Healers are pacifist and are not allowed to directly get into fights. If a Healer-student breaks that rule, they will be thrown out of the branch and will have to look for another specialization they'd like to achieve. **Exclusive powers of healers: Healing wounds, sensing injuries *'Protector of Lives:' Protectors of Lives are powerful Kamonians who are granted the power to channel the four elements in order to protect lives. Very powerful Protectors of Lives might even have the power to split the elements themselves. Even though the protectors of life are the second most powerful Kamonians, hardly anyone decides to choose the branch. Besides the above listed commonly used powers of the three branches, there are also powers of other branches that are hardly used anymore. Most Kamonians like to achieve things on traditional ways rather than using magic to reach their goal. Such powers are: *The florist branch's power of instant growing plants. *The Chef branch's power of creating food just by the thought. Important Holidays *'Renka-Moun:' An important holiday, that happens during the last few weeks of a Kamonian year. *'Kamon's New Year:' The Kamonian New Year. *'Serez'na Carnival:' An event in summer to celebrate the beginning of the Kamonian summer. *'Holiday of Blooming:' An event during spring, to celebrate the season. Former Holidays *'Num Asori:' Former holiday to worship Catastrophe. Etymology In Kamonian, the name of Kamon means "new moon". It is a combination of the Kamonian words, Kar that means "new" and Moun that means "moon". That means that the people of Kamon call their own world the "new moon", might be an indicator that the old Kamonians could have felt close the the earth, as the moon is an astronomical body that orbits planet Earth, The moon is Earth's only permanent natural satellite.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moon References Category:Worlds Category:Kamon